The loss of my love
by daenerysdrogo
Summary: This story will have three chapters, A quick story of the tragedy of the death of Daenerys and how Khal Drogo would deal with it


Daenerys and khal drogo fanfiction

The moment Daenerys woke up she knew today would be a good day but she also had a feeling that something bad might happen today though she didn't think too much of it as she had had that feeling since the morning after she had learned of her engagement to the Dothraki horse lord. At first she would dread of what would happen when she met the Khal and what would happen if he didn't like her, as viserys would be guaranteed to take his anger out on her probably blaming her for not being up to the Khal's standards which in itself was quite funny as he brother had not believed the Dothraki had standards to him they were all savages and their wives were their sluts and that is what she was going to be in his eyes. However once she had met Drogo she dreaded what their marriage would be like as he was pretty scary to her at first as he was so much more taller than her and with his well-built muscles she realised if the horse lord wished to hurt her he would and she would not be able to do anything about it, not that she would have anyway as viserys who had been abusing her all her life was so much smaller than drogo and she hadn't even stood up to him though most of that was in fear of awakening the dragon inside him. Thinking about it almost made her laugh now she had spent her whole life in fear of her brother and it turned out he was nothing, he was no dragon just a brother who liked to hurt his sister and liked to pretend he was a dragon not to be messed with and he was the king of the seven kingdoms and he would get the iron throne back. How wrong he was. After she had married the Khal her feelings of dread changed once more as she now dreaded Khal drogo coming into their tent and deciding it was time to release his pleasure into her, back then she remembered praying that she would get pregnant just so he would hopefully leave her alone then and maybe even once she had given him a child he would cast her aside so she could live her life in peace. Now when she thought of that feeling she felt ashamed she loved drogo more than anything in the world and she would love her son Rhaego who was soon to come even more. Because of how much she had grown to love the Khal and being the khaleesi of the Dothraki she still feared for their safety. She was no fool she was aware of the dangers of being the great khal of the Dothraki and the dangers to her for being his wife but most of all she was aware of the dangers for her son. He would be the stallion who mounted the earth and that alone would make him a target for enemies.

Today she remembered she was supposed to be meeting her husband at the upcoming city they were currently raiding, drogo and his blood riders had gone ahead giving the khaleesi time to rest for a few days as being on her fourth month of pregnancy was taking its toll on her though she was now happy that she had started to show and had small baby bump that drogo was very fond of. Khaleesi knew by the time she reached the city which name she couldn't recall the Dothraki will have already taken it and everything would be ready for them to all move again together this time. Ever since the wine merchant had tried to poison her and drogo had promised to take back the seven kingdoms for her and their son they had been stopping at every single village and city raiding it for slaves and gold to sell to get ships so they could cross the narrow sea. As much as Daenerys hated having to sell slaves she knew it had to be done which is why she preferred to stay out of the way when they were raiding this way she didn't have to watch the unpleasant scenes of houses being burnt down and the blood riders killing and raping.

She arrived at the city in under a few hours so she was able to surprise drogo. Followed by Jorah and her helper Doreah she reached drogo as she found him sat on some sort of chair surrounded by blood riders she realised he was about to go out to the city and she what gold was left and probably to see for himself the destruction they had made.

_**("Moon of my life")**_ he spoke in Dothraki and as always she replied with

_**("My sun and stars")**_

_**("You are early little moon we are about to go to the town she will stay here while we continue our raid")**_ he said rising from his seat and coming over to kiss her.

_**("Of course my sun and stars")**_ and with that he left her with Doreah and Jorah and I few of her blood riders she knew it was weird for her to have her own blood riders but the khal had insisted and what he wants he gets. She had been left with Jhogo, Aggo and Rakharo. About an hour after the khal had left Daenerys was getting bored and hoped drogo would return soon and she almost thought he would when she heard an incoming horse but was disappointed to learn it was only Mago though she was curious to what he was here for.

She rose from the seat she was sitting which not too long ago khal had also been sitting on and went over to speak to him.

_**("Mago is something wrong? You shouldn't have left your khal and others. Why are you here?")**_ Before she even had time to recognise the look of pure hatred in his eyes he grabbed her by the neck and span her around holding his Arahk sword to her throat. Quickly her blood riders and Jorah noticed what was going on and instantly moved to get their weapons but not before he had already backed himself and Daenerys into a corner where he knew for sure no one would be able to attack him from behind. He needed to do it all right as he knew if he did a single move wrong he would lose and be instantly killed for what he was doing right now.

Daenerys was scared, she had to admit it. For once she was scared for her and her sons life and of course she had been scared for their lives before but this time was different it was much more real. When Mago had first grabbed her and spun her around she had gotten a chance to look at his face and though she only saw it for a split second she had studied as if somehow her being able to figure out how he was feeling through the emotions of his face would be able to save her. She saw determination and anger in his face she knew in a moment he would ask for something otherwise if he was going to just kill her he would have done it straight away.

_**("Get Khal Drogo now, tell him to come back and witness as Mago holds a blade to the khaleesi throat. Tell him he gets here in 10 minutes or I will gladly slit the foreign whore's throat and repeat to him exactly what I have said to you word by word.") **_Mago demanded of her blood riders and they left only leaving her with Jorah and one other blood rider as Doreah had fled a while ago, though she didn't know if she was going to get help or if she was just simply running away so she would not get harmed. If it was the latter then Dany would forgive her as yes it was cowardly but Doreah was not a fighter and would not have been able to do anything even if she was here.

DROGO POV:

Drogo had been wandering around the small city for a while now though all he wanted was to go back to his Khaleesi and hold her in his arms and feel her swollen stomach again. He didn't really show how much he loved his wife's pregnancy and the effect it was having on her. She had become much more fierce and was not afraid to command the Dothraki even if the khalasar didn't know if they were supposed follow her commands or not and would look at him and each time he would nod to indicate that his khalasar should indeed do as she as asks. The most he loved about Dany's pregnancy was that even though she was not that far along she still had a swollen belly and drogo loved that, even if it was small. He would touch it whenever they were alone and each time it would make him think how he and Daenerys had made the baby she had inside her and Rhaego would go on to grow as strong as he was and become the stallion who will mount the world. However when he was in the presence of his khalasar he would not touch her stomach as he knew that just by simply showing that one act of affection would reveal his weaknesses to everyone which he couldn't chance doing. He would do anything in this world if it means keeping Daenerys and Rhaego safe.

As he approached the last part of the city he needed to inspect before he could return he saw the carnage. There were temples of the ground which they had pulled down, there were also many bodies of the floor missing limbs and many of the girls were all crowded in one little area behind a fence which looked to be where the livestock were kept. He was about to go join his khalasar burning buildings and killing men when he heard horses approaching though by the sound of them he could tell there were not many but really no one should be approaching as everyone who was going to take part in today's looting was already here. He turned around to see two of Daenerys blood riders approaching which instantly made him tense as they should not be here they should be with their Khaleesi protecting her.

_**("Khal Drogo! Drogo! ")**_ one of them shouted hastily shouted as if they were in a panic and he knew it was something important as no one except Daenerys was allowed to call him Drogo without the Khal saying so they must always address him as Khal Drogo.

_**("What is it? Why are you not at your rightful place by your khaleesi like I commanded you to?"). **_He shouted across to the riders but he had not needed to shout loud as they were running straight toward him and by the time the khal had finished questioning them they were already in front of him. With the sight of them running towards him his blood riders and a few others had gathered around also as it was not often you saw the Dothraki looking as fearful as these two men were now.

_**("It's the Khaleesi Drogo; Mago came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He told us to deliver you a message!") **_Drogo stood there in shock at what he heard; Daenerys was being attacked by one of their own.

_**("He said Get Khal Drogo now, tell him to come back and witness as Mago holds a blade to the khaleesi throat. Tell him he gets here in 10 minutes or I will gladly slit the foreign whore's throat!") **_This time he had no time to stand there in shock. He acted straight away running to his horse and mounting it then as he was riding away only then did he begin shouting commands to his surrounding Dothraki men. He prayed to the gods that his khaleesi and their child were okay or heads would roll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi readers hope you like this, wrote this cause I love Daenerys and drogo together and was so sad with drogo died and then was so sad as well when Daenerys saw drogo in the house of the undying with Rhaego and then left it was so heart-breaking.

Chapter two will be coming very soon; this is going to be three chapters long. Feel free to review.


End file.
